How To Survive The Future
by RJ.E-scope.DxC
Summary: Hiccup and the riders fall through a portal - that leads 1000 years into the future! Even weirder is when they meet a gang of friends who kinda resemble themselves... Rated T for Teenage Shenanigans and Time Travel.
1. Into the future

Spinning was all he remembered. That and a vivid purple light. Then suddenly he was spat out onto the hard concrete – well, he didn't know it was called concrete, being a Viking and all, but there he was. And the thing he'd landed on was about as welcome a landing as a dragon trap.

He could hear Snotlout complaining about how his face hurt and how he was really thirsty, Fishlegs' repeated yelps of "Oh, Thor, oh, _Thor!_ ", Ruff and Tuff shouting for each other, and Astrid – actually, come to think of it, he couldn't hear her voice. Shakily he propped himself up on his elbows and shouted her name desperately.

"Astrid! Astrid, _where are you?!_ "

"Hiccup?"

"Astrid! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"Yeah. Where are the dragons?"

"Good point. Stormfly?"

"Toothless?"

"Hookie? Fangster? Where are you?"

"Barf?"

"Belch!"

"Meatlug! Come to Daddy!"

The last thing Hiccup saw before he blacked out was a dark, scaly face with wide green eyes staring desperately into his own.

"Toothless…" he breathed before the darkness claimed him.

Who is he, I hear you ask. Well, my friends – his name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and he's just fallen through a portal that has sent him 1000 years into the future.

2016.

Scarlet laughed as she watched Ginger attempt to win a prize at the Whack-A-Viking stall. Those games were always rigged so that you would lose, but Ginger never let that phase him – he was one of the most stubborn boys she'd ever met.

A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face her other four best friends – Kevin, Rose, Fredi and Brian, all dressed in full Viking gear. Rose grinned at her. "Hey, we're going on the Long-Boat Swing again. Do you and Wacky McWhackster over there wanna go on with us?"

Scarlet nodded. "Sure thing. We can go on as soon as he gives up on that inflatable baseball bat he's got his eye on."

Fredi rolled her eyes. "When is he going to realise that he's never going to win anything? He's so –"

"Yes! I win!" Ginger turned to Freddie, his hands clutching the bat and a grin on his face. "What was that you were saying, Fredi?"

Fredi stuck her tongue out at him, to which Ginger stuck his out even further. It quickly became a competition to see who could stick their tongue out furthest, but was interrupted by Brian's proclamation that he'd just eaten a two-person nacho platter by himself and that going on the Long-Boat again would most probably turn his insides into his outsides. The gang decided that they'd had enough of the Viking Festival anyway and they should probably head back to Kevin's parents' beach house.

Kevin's parents were loaded, although he didn't like to talk about it. Instead, when his dad had told him that he and his mother were heading to Florida for the summer to visit friends, Kevin had immediately asked if he and his five biggest friends could have the beach house for the summer. His parents had agreed, so long as they did nothing stupid or reckless and didn't invite anyone else. So there they were.

When they reached the concrete-lined lane leading down to the beach house, Scarlet sensed movement up ahead. She jumped a little and grabbed onto the nearest person, who happened to be Ginger. It was totally because he was walking the closest to her, and not because they had a weird unofficial relationship that was teetering on the line between best friends and couple-dom. Totally.

Ginger looked questioningly at her, to which she replied, "I think there's someone up ahead. I sensed movement."

Kevin dug in his pocket for his phone and opened the torch app, shining the bright light around. The beam fell across six barely conscious teens around their own age, lying in the lane. They too were dressed in Viking garb. So naturally the teens assumed that they were some drunken fellow festival goers. And not real Vikings that had fallen through a weird magical portal to the future along with their pet dragons.

However, instead of doing what normal people would do and calling the cops, the teens decided to try and wake up the unconscious Vikings. And we all know how that's going to turn out.

 **Hello, and welcome to my most recently written story! Being a relatively new fan of HTTYD, but adoring the series and it's fandom to pieces, I have decided to write a Fanfiction about them.**

 **The OCs in this story are all mine, and they are sort of a modern-day version of the Dragon Riders. Scarlet is Hiccup, Ginger is Astrid, Rose is Fishlegs, Kevin is Snotlout, Fredi is Ruffnut and Brian is Tuffnut. This will become more evident as the story progresses.**

 **What do you think? Good? Bad? Needs more salt and pepper? (Even though I'm trying to cut down on salt and pepper makes me sneeze. Hehe, funny story about pepper: my friend thought it was a good idea to stick the pepper-shaker up his nose and inhale – the stupid, overly-curious moron, haha).**


	2. Where're you from, kid?

The first thing Hiccup saw when he woke up, instead of Toothless' face like he'd been expecting, was the pale face of a girl around his own age. She was pretty in a geeky sort of way, with choppy brown hair that fell to just below her ears held back with a blue hairpin. She had an open, honest face, and there was a beauty mark on her right cheek. All in all, he would say she looked a little like Courteney Cox – if he'd known who Courteney Cox was.

Scarlet looked up at Ginger, who was poking a pretty blonde girl's arm nervously, as though afraid she might bite.

"He's coming around," she said, carefully checking over his head to make sure he wasn't hurt. "You okay, kid?"

Hiccup blinked. "Where am I and who are you?" he asked nervously.

"You're in the lane between the High Street and Sandig Beach. You passed out." She giggled a little. "Too much mead at the festival, huh?"

"What festival?"

She looked confused. "Ya know, the Viking Festival. We celebrate it every year – to honour our heritage."

Hiccup had no idea what festival she was talking about. It wasn't festival season back on Berk, and he couldn't think of any tribes he'd met or read about that celebrated anything in early summer. And what was 'High Street' and 'Sandig Beach'?

"Hey, kid," the girl was speaking again. "Do you need someone to call your parents?"

"How are you gonna do that?" The stupid question was out of his mouth before he'd thought it over. "I'm pretty sure that no matter how loud you yelled, my dad wouldn't hear you. 'Cause this looks nothing like Berk."

 _Berk_? Scarlet was baffled. What was Berk? And of course she'd meant for someone to phone his parents.

"Do you have your parents' number?"

"Number?"

"You know. Phone number."

"No, I – what's a phone number?"

Scarlet blinked worriedly at the boy. Maybe he had a concussion? Yeah, that would be it. She needed to find out what had happened so that she could help him. "Where're you from, kid?" She knew it was a bit dumb to call him 'kid' when he was the same age as she was, maybe even a few months older, but she needed to call him something.

"Berk. It's 12 days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."

Scarlet looked up and caught Rose's eye. "Okay, now I'm really worried."

Rose nodded, pointing to the big, husky blond boy. "All I could get out of this one was 'My name is Fishlegs. I come from the Isle of Berk. I know nothing about Dragons or the people who ride them.' I ask you, _Dragons_? Honestly." She tutted and adjusted her glasses. "Underage drinking has got way out of hand."

Fredi scoffed loudly. "Oh, don't talk about underage drinking to Scarlet. She's been at it since Middle School."

Despite the worrying situation, Scarlet cracked an embarrassed grin. "You make it sound much worse than it is, Fredi."

Brian looked up from where he was examining the boy with long blond hair. "It seems that they're all convinced of one thing. They all seem to think they're from some place called 'Berk'."

An odd look appeared on Ginger's face. It was somewhere between 'that's ridiculous', 'that's awesome' and 'that might just be true'. Scarlet had christened it the 'I'm about to say something stupid' face. It was different to the 'I'm about to do something stupid' face and not as worrying as the 'fuck it, it'll be a laugh and it'll really annoy Brian' face, but enough to make Scarlet long for the bottle of Advil in the bathroom cabinet to combat the pounding migraine she was sure to get from the fountain of stupidity about to pour from his mouth.

"You know," Ginger's voice, taking on a serious tone, "that might just be true. Berk could be real."

A snort came from Kevin's direction. "Oh sure, Ginger. Watch out for that flying… that flying… wait, what's supposed to fly, again?"

Rose frowned uncharacteristically. "This is getting us nowhere.

Scarlet nodded before turning her attention back to the bemused-looking boy on the floor in front of her. "What's your name, kid?

"Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, to be exact. What's yours?" Hiccup normally wouldn't be so trusting when he'd just met someone, but this girl seemed trustworthy. She looked genuinely worried about his wellbeing.

"Scarlet Ryder-Little," Scarlet said, checking his temperature with the back of her hand as though worried he was overheating. In reality she was trying not to laugh at the absurdity of his name. It was proving quite hard.

Rose blinked. "Wait a minute. I've heard of you! You're in one of my books! You're…" Her voice tailed off and her eyes grew wide behind her square-rimmed spectacles. "You're the legendary Dragon Master."

 **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers so far! My welcome into the fandom was honestly better than my welcome into High School was. I send you an e-cookie 3**

 **Things are progressing slowly with the story, but What's This? Rose knows who Hiccup is? Is this good or bad? Well, it can only help convince Scarlet that the riders really are from Berk…**


	3. Welcome to the future!

"You're the legendary Dragon Master!"

Scarlet's green eyes blinked slowly. Ginger looked as though this was the best day of his life. Kevin gave a derisive snort, and Brian looked incredulous. Fredi raised an eyebrow at Rose. "You read? I mean, people actually do that?"

Rose gave her a well practised 'You're an Imbecile' look, but any scathing retort was interrupted by one of the kids they'd found with Hiccup, a muscular boy with dark hair and eyes somewhere between watery blue and muddy brown. "Dragon Master? Dragon Nerd more like."

Hiccup scowled. "I thought you didn't call me that anymore, Snotlout."

Snotlout opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Scarlet's howl of laughter. "Seriously? Your name's 'Snotlout'? Man, and I thought 'Hiccup' was bad! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Snotlout glared at her. "It's a family name."

Fredi sniggered back at him. "'Winifred' is a family name too, but it's not nearly as bad as 'Snotlout'!"

Rose interrupted the laughter of her friends with a question directed at Hiccup. "So… you _are_ the Dragon Master?"

Hiccup looked embarrassed. "Kinda, yeah."

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Only Alvin calls him that."

"Alvin?" Brian giggled. "As in, the _chipmunk_?"

Astrid glared at the giggling boy. "No, Alvin the Treacherous. He's an enormous Viking who betrayed Berk and was banished to Outcast Island. He wants to kidnap Hiccup and get him to train Dragons for him."

The modern teens all fell silent. A cricket could be heard chirping in the distance.

Kevin was the first to break the silence. "Well, I guess you guys will be needing a place to stay then, huh?"

The Viking teens all nodded. Brian grabbed at Kevin's arm. "Dude, we just met them and you're offering to let them stay in your house!?" When Kevin nodded and shrugged, Brian raised his eyebrows. "Okay, weird."

Scarlet took charge. "Well, I guess if you're staying with us, we'll need to know each other's names, then." She pointed out her friends. "This is Ginger, Rose, Kevin, Brian and Fredi. And I'm Scarlet."

Hiccup copied her actions. "Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. And I'm Hiccup."

Fredi scrunched up her nose. "So, are weird names a Viking thing, then?"

Hiccup smirked. "You don't know the half of it."

"So, let me get this straight," Fishlegs said to Rose as they walked back to Kevin's beach house. "You're saying that we've ended up in the future?"

"Yes," Rose nodded. "You must've stumbled through a wormhole, which in turn lead to a time vortex that dumped you out 1000 years in the future. Similar to the effects of a Tempus Simia, but different in the respect that you can't choose where you end up."

"Fascinating!" Fishlegs grinned.

Kevin groaned. "Aww man, now Rose has found someone almost as geeky as she is."

"You're telling me," agreed Snotlout. "Fishlegs doesn't ever shut up about Dragons and nerd stuff. It'll be even worse with two of him." He smirked a little. "Even though I am kinda liking the geek girl thing…"

Fredi giggled. "Ooh, Snotlout and Rose, sittin' in a tree, doin' somethin' they shouldn't be! Starts with 'S', ends with –"

"So help me, Fredi, if you finish that rhyme, you will regret it!" Brian snapped at his twin. Fredi poked her tongue out at him, to which he smirked at her. "Virgin-lips."

"Fat-ass!" Fredi snapped back.

Tuffnut sniggered. "Whoa, I never knew how entertaining it was to see twins fighting."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her brother. "That's because we're usually the ones doing the fighting, dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass, dumbass!"

Fredi blinked at Brian, grinning. "They're right, it is entertaining!"

Astrid raised her eyebrows at Ginger. "Are they always like this?"

The boy called Ginger, who was decidedly _not_ Ginger, Astrid decided, shrugged. "Yeah, since First Grade. Brian mocks Fredi for being inexperienced with boys and Fredi mocks Brian for being a little _too_ experienced with boys."

Astrid looked confused. "Brian's experienced with… _boys_?"

Ginger looked confused for a moment too, before realising where Astrid's confusion was coming from. "Oh. Of course. Vikings wouldn't know about the whole Gay Rights movement, would ya?" Astrid blinked slowly. Ginger shrugged. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

Hiccup fell into step with Scarlet. "So, this is the future, huh?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah. It's boring."

The Viking blinked and looked up at the night sky and then focused on the beach house coming into view in front of them. "I think it's kinda cool. Sky's still the same sky."

Scarlet nodded, but was interrupted from saying anything by Brian's exclamation that there was no way that Scarlet was nearly as tall as Hiccup, followed by Tuffnut's insistence on finding out.

The modern twin boy blinked. "Huh. Only about 3 inches difference."

His Viking counterpart nodded. "First time we've found a girl taller than Ruffnut."

His sister growled at him. "One inch!"

Scarlet sniggered. "Oh, she's going to hate it when I put my heels on."

Kevin opened the door to the beach house, walked in, and promptly screamed his head off.

 **Why is Kevin screaming? But at least the modern teens believe the Vikings. And now time for a little competition! If anyone can guess why Kevin is screaming, I will feature an OC of their choice in a future chapter. But I don't really do crack pairings other than the ones I already have planned.**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers so far! You guys are so nice! This is officially my most Reviewed, Favourited and Followed story. You guys make me want to write and write and write some more!**


	4. Why was it in the kitchen anyway?

"MY HAIRSPRAY! THAT DRAGON SPILLED IT EVERYWHERE! THAT ONE WAS MY FAVOURITE!"

Scarlet raised an eyebrow at her panicking friend. "Seriously? There are five dragons in your house, they've broken into the kitchen and eaten all the spices, and you're worried about your _hairspray_?!" She paused, analysing the conversation, and then added, "May I ask why your hairspray was in your kitchen in the first place?"

Kevin had fallen to his knees next to the remains of his hairspray can, but looked up at Scarlet. "I was using it, and then you guys insisted on leaving, so I put it down in the middle of the counter."

Fredi poked the bottle with her toe, eliciting an indignant little pseudo-shriek from Kevin. Ignoring his continued wails, she asked him, "Why was it your favourite?"

He sniffled. "It was made of quality ingredients. You know, the kind tested on really exotic animals."

Brian frowned. "Huh. It looks an awful lot like that spray you wanted me to test on my back last month. It was kinda itchy…" He looked over his shoulder and down his tunic. "Dude, is there supposed to be a rash on my shoulder-blades?"

Fredi wrinkled her nose. "You disgust me, both of you!"

Fishlegs pushed the modern twins out of his way. "Dragons? Is my Meatlug here? Meatlug! Come back to Daddy!"

One of the Dragons that had been ransacking the kitchen looked around, her eyes glazed over. She was really rather adorable, thought Scarlet, with her stubby little legs and her big pink tongue hanging out.

Brian sniggered. "Bro, your Dragon is totally stoned!"

Ginger sniffed the air. "Weird, it smells like garlic grass in here."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "Garlic grass?"

"It makes an excellent garnish," Brian shrugged. "I bought tons of the stuff at the local market the first day we were here."

Astrid looked confused. "What's so significant about garlic grass?" she asked Hiccup.

"Back on Berk, garlic grass is known locally as Dragon Nip," Hiccup said.

"Oh…" the Dragon riders chorused.

Fredi edged around Kevin, still sobbing over his spilled hairspray. She appeared to be thinking hard. "Nip…as in, like Cat Nip? Like, a tranquiliser for Dragons?" Hiccup nodded. "Cool!

Scarlet suddenly let out a rather scared squeak. The kids turned to face her, and saw the source of her squeak – Toothless was interestedly sniffing her left leg. Hiccup supposed that her fear was from never having seen a Dragon before. "It's ok Scarlet, just relax," he advised.

Scarlet glared at him. She was so stiff she was practically frozen, and her eyes were watering from her refusal to blink. "This. Is. Relaxed!" she growled at him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and called to Toothless, "C'mere, Bud! She's just a little nervous around Dragons, it's ok."

Toothless gave Scarlet's leg one last sniff and padded over to Hiccup. The girl-human smelt nice, like honey and spring flowers, but her leg smelled awfully like Hiccup's prosthetic – metallic and unnatural. He supposed it was just her boots, with their laces and little buckles and pretendy-fur.

Scarlet looked relieved that the Night Fury's attention had been directed elsewhere.

That night, as Scarlet was going to bed, she realised something: Rose, her roommate for the holiday, was already in the room. This complicated things: it was way too hot out for pyjama pants, so Scarlet was wearing Batman shorts and a matching tank top. Unfortunately, the shorts showed off the one part of her body she really wasn't comfortable with anyone seeing. Rose was prone to reading in bed for ages before going to sleep, so Scarlet slipped her boots back on and decided to go for a walk on the beach in the hope that her nerdy best friend would have fallen asleep by the time she got back.

The sea air whipped Scarlet's short brown hair around her face. She was in half a mind to go back, but seeing two somewhat familiar figures down the beach ahead of her, she quickened her pace towards them. What were Hiccup and Toothless doing on the beach?

"I thought I was the only one out this late."

Hiccup started and Toothless growled in surprise before settling down upon recognising the girl-human. The Viking shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking… about why we ended up here."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'how' you ended up here?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I feel like we ended up here for a reason."

The modern girl shrugged and sat down next to him. "Everything happens for a reason. Do you believe that if you change one thing, you can change the world?"

Hiccup nodded. "I trained Toothless. Before that we killed Dragons on my home island. Now we live with them." The Night Fury purred at the mention of his name.

Scarlet giggled lightly. "Sorry for freaking out earlier.

Hiccup shrugged off the apology. "It's cool. It can be a little weird seeing a Dragon for the first time."

Scarlet shook her head. "No, I freaked out because of –" she cut herself off mid-sentence.

"Because of?" Hiccup prompted her, but Scarlet was glancing around, clearly searching for another topic. Her eyes fixed on his prosthetic leg, but the gasp she let out – one of shock– was a little different to the gasp of sympathy he was used to.

"What's that?" Scarlet almost sounded fearful.

Hiccup sighed. "I fell off Toothless in mid-air and he turned around to grab me. Unfortunately the only part he could grab was my leg… with his teeth. We match now." Toothless flicked his tail, showing off the scarlet fin. Scarlet's eyes were as round as the moon, and Hiccup gave a dry chuckle. "I know; prosthetics can be weird the first time you see them too."

Her response was not the one he was expecting. She gulped, and then seemed to make a decision. "Actually, Hiccup, it's not my first time seeing a prosthetic. I'm quite familiar with them." And with that, she unzipped her boot – that alone caused Hiccup some surprise, having never seen a zipper before – and removed it, revealing her own prosthetic left leg.

 **Oh My Thor. You guys are so lovely! I'd like to take the moment to thank all of my lovely reviewers and apologise for not updating sooner. You guys make me continue writing even when I'm out of ideas. You are all the literal best.**

 **I'd love to possibly write another version of this story, but unfortunately watching** ** _Stephen Universe_** **is one of the many things on my to-do list that I have not gotten around to yet. When I finally do get around to watching it, I'll do my best to think up a storyline that is similar but not identical to this one. Thank you for reviewing! Again, you guys are the best!**


	5. Scarlet's Story

Hiccup's eyes travelled slowly over Scarlet's left leg, from the pale, smooth skin, the jagged red scar just below her knee, the abrupt transition from flesh to the support sock, the shiny metal of her prosthetic, and the weird silicon foot at the end. His shocked green eyes met her wide, nervous ones. She gulped. She'd never shown anyone other than her parents and the doctors her prosthetic leg. He was the first person who hadn't already known about it when he'd seen it.

"How did… I mean, what were…" he stuttered. She really couldn't blame him. His prosthetic was nowhere near as advanced as hers was, and he was from a time and a place when you were much more likely to lose a limb. Her leg had various detachable feet for different footwear, and it was made of silicon – something he'd probably never seen before – while his was a simple metal attachment on a wooden connector.

"It's so hard losing a limb," she muttered. "I never thought being bullied would lead to this."

"Neither did I," he finally strung a sentence together. "They don't realise that it hurts you, or else they do and they like that it hurts you."

"So you fight back by rebelling."

"And they just tease you even worse."

"So you do the most rebellious thing you can think of."

"But it all backfires."

"And then you rebel again and realise you actually enjoy it."

"And no-one knows."

"But then your dad finds out."

"And he forbids you from doing it."

"But you do it anyway."

"And the bullies come to accept you for who you are."

Scarlet sighed sadly. "That's not how it ended for me."

"Well, how did it end?" asked Hiccup.

The modern girl shook her head. "You first."

"The other guys… they used to bully me for being a 'hiccup' – that's the runt of the litter. I wanted to fight Dragons like they did, but everyone told me to stop messing around. Then one day I shot down a Night Fury – the most feared Dragon ever. No one believed me though. I went to kill the Dragon for proof, but I… couldn't. So instead I trained him. I was the best at Dragon fighting practice, and nobody could work out why. Then Astrid discovered Toothless. I managed to persuade her to see things my way, but my Dad found out when Toothless tried to save me from a Monstrous Nightmare – that's the big orange one. Dad took Toothless and used him to find the Dragons' Nest, but I managed to persuade the guys to help me train the Dragons from practice. They accepted me for who I was. They helped me save my Dad, and they became my friends, but I lost my leg in the process. My Dad accepted Toothless and the Dragons, and everything was much better after that," Hiccup said.

"Lucky," Scarlet whispered. "It wasn't such a happy ending in my story."

"Tell me."

Scarlet took a deep breath. "In today's society, we have these things called motorbikes. They're pretty awesome actually. My story starts when I learned to ride one to look tougher in front of the bullies. But I realised it actually enjoyed it. I felt so free on the bike; it was the best feeling in the world. But then my dad banned me from riding it when he found out. In a fit of anger at him and the world in general, I ran away and wound up in a parking lot where the kids who bullied me usually hung out. News spread fast and before long everyone knew that I had been motorbike riding. They started teasing me, calling me names, and eventually they goaded me into stealing a bike that was in the lot. And I rode it… and I swerved to avoid a squirrel… and the bike smashed into a tree. I was lucky, I avoided head injuries because I was wearing my helmet… but my leg got crushed by the bike, which was on fire because the fuel tank had combusted… Next thing I know, I'm in hospital and my leg is, well…"

"Oh. I'm sorry," Hiccup whispered.  
Scarlet shrugged. "Don't be. 'Sorry' isn't gonna make my leg grow back, nothing will. Plus, if I hadn't been bullied into stealing that bike, I wouldn't have transferred to Barba Skägård High – that's our high school – and I wouldn't have met my friends."

Hiccup looked surprised. "You didn't already know them?"

"Well, I knew Fredi and Brian. Fredi did this for me." Scarlet tapped the side of her nose. Hiccup noticed for the first time that it was pierced with a tiny silver stud through the left nostril. It actually looked really cool. "Fredi and Brian's parents were friends with mine from way back." She grinned at him, revealing crooked yet glossy teeth. Her front teeth were just a little bit too big – like his. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing himself as a girl. A girl with a nose ring and insecurity issues.

"What about you, Hiccup?"

"What about me?"

"Have you got anything like this?" she tapped her piercing again.

He shook his head. "Snotlout and Tuffnut both have tattoos, and I think Ruffnut does too, but not me." He wasn't entirely sure how he knew Ruffnut had a tattoo.

She looked as though she'd had an idea. "Oh no, no way!" he said quickly.

"Oh, come on Hiccup, it doesn't hurt that much!"

"And you'd know this how?"

By way of reply she unzipped her right boot and showed him the tattoo on her right calf. It read, " _Together they make one Master of Death_ ' in a thick, looping script that twisted around a weird triangular eye.

"Why the Hel –"

"Eh, you'll do crazy things to look tougher than you really are," the brunette shrugged and zipped her boots back up.

Hiccup opened his mouth and then closed it again, unable to argue with her logic.

"Anyway, it's getting late, Hiccup, we should probably go to bed," Scarlet looked a little guilty.

He nodded, and together they walked back to the house in silence. Hiccup asked if it was cool for Toothless to sleep in the house, to which Scarlet shrugged and said that she didn't have a problem with that arrangement, but apart from that not another word was spoken until they reached the bedrooms.

"Night, Scarlet."

"G'night, Hiccup."


End file.
